


Facetime

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, NSFW Art, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Sam and Cait, seperated as they film their movies, find time for some hot sexting.





	Facetime

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Sexting. Facetime

"Ye ken I hate this Cait." He is talking to her through FaceTime from South Africa while she filmed in LA.  
"Your Scots is showing my lad."  
"As is your Irish, lassie. God I really hate this."  
"Me to Sam truly. But we, neither one can miss these opportunities."  
"I know. But I REALLY miss you."  
"Oh do you?"  
"A lot."  
"Hmmm. Are you alone?"  
"I am." He moves the laptop around to show her. "Why?"  
"Well, maybe I can help you. And myself. Up for a bit of FaceTime sexting Heughan?"  
"Oh always Balfe."  
She smiles wickedly and begins to slowly unbotton the shirt she wears. It is then Sam realises it is his.  
"What do you have on under there?" His voice is suddenly dry.  
"Patience and you will see."  
She maintains eye contact with him as she slowly, oh so slowly reveals more of her pale ivory skin.   
"Sam."  
"Aye?"  
"See." She parts his shirt to a lace bra. It is red see through lace and the whiteness of her skin and the pinkness of her nipples are clearly seen.  
"Oh God." He groans.  
"What would you do if you were here?"  
"I would get that fancy lace all wet as I pull those nipples deep into my mouth." He practically growls.  
"Hummm. Show me some skin Sam." He is quick to obey without taking his eyes off of his wife who is now rubbing her hands over her breasts, squeezing and teasing them. Her eyes turn feral as her desire grows.  
"Cait." His desperation draws her attention back to him. He is now shirtless. "What would you do to me?"  
"Starting with that awesome full mouth, I would kiss lick my way down your face, neck, until I reached your chest where I would bite and suckle your nipples."  
He swallows hard as his hands trace the route she would take over his body. "Take it off Cait, because I would be. As soon as I got those nipples as hard as marbles, I would be removing it so I could fully taste you."  
She nods, to breathless to speak, and does. Her nipples, due to her own ministrations and his words are hard and thrubbing. He licks his lips when he sees them.  
"Touch yourself for me Cait. Do what I can't."  
She runs her hands over her chest and groans at the pleasure it causes.  
"It is me, baby. My hands. My mouth. My tongue, loving on. Worshipping you."  
"Oh f***k." Her head is thrown back as her fingers caress herself. She can feel his huge hands, his hot mouth on her.  
"Show me what I am doing to you." She moans.  
He stands and even before he takes off his pants she can see wee Sammy was very awake. Straining against the fabric. Seeking, yearning for her like she does for him.  
He slips his pants off. Of course there was nothing under them. Nothing but a very aroused Sam.  
"God Huguan." He is big anyway. Fully aroused he is massive.  
"All yours Mrs Heughan. What would you do with him?"  
She sees the pre-cum dripping off the end and licks her suddenly dry lips. "Suck that off first. Lick around the head. Clean you good before going lower and sucking your bawls in deep."  
She watches as wee sammy jumps. She smiles as she starts to rub her chest again.  
"When they are tight buds in my mouth, I will then see how deep I can take your cock in my mouth."  
He whispers very dirty words as he starts to stroke himselfs. "Take your pants off Cait. Because I will have turned you around and planted you on my face."  
"Oh." The sound is no more then a breath. Sam preforms oral better then anyone she has ever had. "Tell me."  
"I will start by licking you up and down. I crave the taste of you Cait. I wake up from dreams of you with the ghost of your taste on my tongue. Taste yourself Cait."  
She dips her finger into her heat and slowly brings it up to her mouth. They both moan when she sucks her finger.  
"Then I would stick my tongue into you. As deep as I could trying to reach your g-spot."  
She groans and sticks her finger into herself. She has positioned the laptop so he can see. As had he as he continues to stroke up and down his length.  
"I am twirling my tongue over your head as one hand strokes your shaft and the other your bawls."  
"I am sucking my way up as my fingers replace my tongue. Oh my tongue has found your clit. Show me Cait. How budded it is."  
She moves the laptop camera closer. He sees it is completely open. Ready for the lavishing his tongue aches to give it.  
"God you are ready."  
"Yes. Touch me. Suck on me Sam. I need you." Her fingers start to work her hungry flesh. His strokes had speed up. He is close but wants to cum with her.  
"I am here baby. That is my tongue stroking your swollen nub. My hands cupping your breasts."  
"Ohhhhhh." She moans as she moves her finger faster as her other hand moves over first one breast then the other. "Close." She pants.  
"Me too. Ohhhh Cait." He shudders as his testes draw in.  
"Wait for me." She feels it build as the tingle works from her breasts to her increasingly heavy full core.  
"Cumming!" Their cries overlap each other as they cum together.  
"Well that helped." She says as her heartbeat slowes and she gets her breath back.  
"Oh yes. Will you wear that bra when you come down?"  
"I will. I love you Sam."  
"I love you Cait."


End file.
